


heaven help a fool who falls in love

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Fluff, Fools in Love, M/M, Nerves, non-descriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: Will loves George - he just doesn't know how to say it.
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	heaven help a fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i actually really like it so any kudos are kind words are much appreciated :)

I love you. 

Simple enough words that carry a catatonic weight, and Will doesn't think he can possibly utter them. 

George, all smiles and subtle touches, reminds him of sunlight. Thick reddish-brown curls hang on his forehead, freckles dusted across his face. 

I love you. 

It's on the tip of his tongue, dancing from head to toe as George laughs at the show they're watching. If you asked Will what show, he couldn't tell you. 

George's hand switches to palm up on his leg, opening and closing expectantly. Will smiles and laces their fingers together, knowing George is too nervous for words. 

I love you. 

It's throbbing in his head so violently he doesn't know if it's worth losing the warmth of George's hand to say. 

The middle ground between close friends and something more is feeling suffocating, and Will wants to badly to tell him. 

I love you. 

It's overwhelming as George is under him, Tv show long discarded in favor of an intense kiss. George teases him and they laugh even as they fuck, because walls and barriers seem harder to maintain. 

He wants to say it even more as George clings to him, blunt nails digging into his shoulder blades. He looks beautiful.

I love you. 

Despite George being smaller, Will's head is on his chest as his slender fingers run through his hair. The 'Continue Watching' button has been on screen for a while now, but it's not silent. 

George is humming very softly, and he's certainly no Elton John, but it may just be one of Will's favorite sounds. 

"I love you."

George's fingers still in his hair when Will says it, and for a moment he panics. Everything is on hold for that moment, but Will can almost feel the smile through his voice. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think! i have plenty of will and george fics if you liked so check em out it!!


End file.
